Seu único companheiro
by Baby Riddle
Summary: Porque o medo sempre fora seu único companheiro. xRegulus Centredx Para o I Challenge de Comensais do Marauder's Map.


Betado pela Aluado. *-* Thanks gatz. 8D  
Fanfic feita para o I Challenge de Comensais, do 6V. Item usado: Medo.

**Seu único companheiro**

Regulus sempre foi um bom menino durante toda a infância e adolescência. Sempre quis agradar aos pais e faria de tudo por eles. Sempre fora o orgulho da mãe, o que a agradava em casa, mesmo depois do filho mais velho, Sirius, sair de lá. Regulus sentia-se bem. Sua vida era perfeita, o que mais ele poderia querer?

Mas tudo mudou depois que aquela guerra afetou tanto a vida da família Black. Bellatrix, a prima mais velha, alistou-se para o exército das trevas, assim como o marido e o cunhado. Sua mãe o pressionava dizendo que aquele seria um mundo melhor, onde eles não precisariam esconder-se. E ele sabia que a mãe se orgulharia se este ajudasse a construir aquele mundo.

Pensando assim, ele se alistou no exército das trevas. Ao fazê-lo, Regulus sabia que agora era pra sempre. Ele não poderia sair mais ou seria morto. E o jovem tinha medo da morte. Sempre fora um bom menino para que não precisasse enfrentá-la. Voltou para a casa e deu a notícia à mãe que, como esperava, ficou bastante alegre. Por maior que fosse seu medo, ele seguiria em frente. Aquilo fazia a mãe feliz e, consequentemente, ele ficava feliz.

Mas algo mudou em toda essa felicidade. Toda aquela maldade assustava ao pequeno Black. Ele percebeu que não estava ali por vontade própria, como todos. Estava ali para agradar a mãe. E Regulus teve medo. Medo de ser morto por ser tão fraco. Medo da mãe não se orgulhar mais dele. Porque ele era bom e não servia para estar ali.

Ele sabia que não havia mais volta. Seria sempre um comensal, teria sempre a marca negra. Mas nada o impedia de ajudar o lado certo da guerra. O lado bom. O lado que não era apenas trevas. O lado que realmente queria um mundo melhor, sem maldade. Porque, ele sabia, por mais que a prima dissesse que a maldade era necessária, ele jamais gostaria que o tratassem da mesma forma que os comensais tratam inocentes.

Em um último pensamento desesperado, voltou para a casa na esperança de dizer algo à mãe. Mas ela não estava lá. Havia apenas o elfo, Monstro. Regulus sempre gostou do pequeno e resmungão elfo e este sempre gostou dele. Sabia que já não tinha mais volta e que os comensais estavam à sua busca. Convenceu o elfo a seguir viagem com ele e deu todas as instruções. Iriam ajudar ao lado certo, o lado bom. O lado que deveria ter apoiado desde o início, como o irmão.

Regulus pediu a Monstro para que o levasse na caverna que tinha ido com o Lorde das Trevas. O elfo o obedece e logo, o Black e o pequeno elfo chegaram à uma pequena gruta, onde foram de barco até uma pequena ilhota no meio de todo aquele mar negro. Chegaram ao local, mas Regulus percebeu que havia uma pequena falha em seu plano perfeito. Alguém deveria sacrificar-se para que tudo desse certo.

Ele pensou. Não poderia usar o elfo, seria baixo demais. Por que não usar a si mesmo? Não fora ele quem dissera que faria tudo para consertar seu erro? De cabeça erguida, começou a beber toda a poção que havia entre ele e seu objetivo. Bebeu todo o conteúdo e sentiu-se fraco. Pediu a Monstro para que fosse embora, que o esquecesse ali, e que levasse e destruísse o medalhão. E, principalmente, que não contasse a ninguém sobre aquilo. O elfo obedeceu e desaparatou. Regulus, em últimos momentos de força, conseguira substituir os medalhões. Era uma dificuldade a menos.

Mas ele não poderia ajudar a resolver os outros problemas. Porque inúmeros Inferis apareceram do lago negro e o puxaram. Puxaram-no para o lago e ele afundaria cada vez mais. A superfície logo não existiria e ele não respiraria mais. Porque Regulus era um garoto bom. Pessoas boas sentem medo. É normal. O único companheiro de Regulus, em todos os dias do único ano em que passara ao lado dos comensais, fora seu medo.

Porque ele tinha medo do que poderia acontecer, tinha medo de que fosse falhar e que o matassem. Regulus tinha medo da morte, mas no fim, ele a aceitara como uma velha amiga e esta substituiria seu medo, como seu único companheiro.

Fim.


End file.
